Psycho-like
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Akashi menyanyikan lagu Potong Bebek Angsa. Furihata ketakutan setengah mati. Kenapa?


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya cuma pinjem karakter buat menyalurkan imajinasi saya.

* * *

"**PSYCHO-LIKE"**

_Potong bebek angsa, angsa di kuali_

_Nona minta dansa, potong empat kali_

_Potong yang kiri, potong yang kanan_

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

Furihata Kouki terhenyak di tempatnya. Matanya menatap horor pada sosok yang membelakanginya. Suara _tak, tak_ terdengar ketika si laki-laki berambut merah mengayunkan pisau dagingnya ke telenan.

Tiap kali si laki-laki berambut merah mengayunkan pisau, darah muncrat dari apapun yang tengah dipotongnya. Dan Furihata terlonjak tiap kali suara pisau membentur telenan terdengar. Samar-samar laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya itu menggumamkan lagu Potong Bebek Angsa yang sudah diganti sendiri liriknya.

_Potong bebek angsa, angsa di kuali_

_Nona minta dansa, potong empat kali_

_Potong yang kiri, potong yang kanan_

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

_Bergeraklah, bergeraklah._

Furihata mendengungkan dua kata itu terus menerus di kepalanya, berusaha berbalik. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Furihata memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Tepat pada saat itu, si laki-laki berambut merah berbalik. Iris dwiwarna Akashi Seijuuro—si laki-laki berambut merah itu—menatap Furihata. Mata Furihata pun terbelalak ngeri.

"Lho, Furihata? Kupikir kau menemani Tetsuya mencuci beras?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap _innocent _Furihata. Laki-laki berambut merah itu pasti akan terlihat imut, kalau saja pisau daging dengan darah menetes-netes tidak terangkat di tangan kanannya, dan apron putih serta wajahnya tidak terciprati warna merah darah.

_Tidak, Tuhan. Jangan buat aku mati sekarang. __Aku belum siap. Aku masih belum menikah. Belum punya pacar. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa membahagiakan orangtuaku…._

Furihata menutup mata dan berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Tubuhnya mengkeret.

"Furihata?" Akashi memanggil lagi.

Akhirnya Furihata memberanikan diri membuka mata, menatap Akashi.

"A-Aka-Akashi-san…" Furihata tergagap.

"Sebaiknya nasinya dinanak sekarang, karena aku sudah selesai dengan daging bebeknya." Akashi berkata. Dia mengambil wadah dan memasukkan potongan daging bebek hasil kerja kerasnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Furihata melongo.

"U-um… Ja-jadi sejak tadi Akashi-san…"

"Tentu saja memotong daging bebek. Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa?" Akashi mengangkat alis. Furihata membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi.

"Akashi-kun, kau menakuti Furihata-kun." Suara Kuroko membuat Furihata melompat kaget. Dia lengah karena terlalu fokus pada Akashi, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran laki-laki berambut biru itu sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku menakutinya, Tetsuya?" Akashi terlihat bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti menyanyikan lagu yang kedengarannya psycho itu." Kuroko berdiri di samping Akashi, menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyanyikan Potong Bebek Angsa saat sedang memotong bebek?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Karena tampang Akashi-kun sudah psycho, kalau Akashi-kun menyanyikan lagu yang kedengarannya psycho begitu sambil membawa pisau daging penuh darah, orang akan menyangka Akashi-kun pembunuh berantai psikopat." Kuroko menjawab, masih dengan tampang datarnya. Furihata _sweatdrop_.

"Apa, apa? Akashicchi jadi psikopat?" Kise muncul entah dari mana, membawa sekeranjang penuh sayuran.

"Yah, tampangnya memang pantas, sih." Aomine menimpali di belakangnya, menyeringai.

"Makanannya belum jadi juga?" Murasakibara melongokkan kepalanya dari sesemakan, mulutnya mengunyah snack.

"Kalau ingin cepat matang kau juga bantu, _aho_." Midorima menggerutu, tangannya sibuk memasang alat barbekyu.

"Dai-chan, bantu potong semangka dong!" Momoi berseru dari kejauhan, membuat Aomine menggerutu dan berbalik untuk membantu gadis itu. Tak berapa lama pun suasana jadi kembali ramai.

Benar, saudara-saudara. Saat ini sedang diadakan reuni Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi dan Furihata. Akashi mengumumkan reuni tiba-tiba ini saat Furihata sedang nongkrong di tempat Kuroko, jadilah laki-laki berambut coklat itu diajak sekalian. Dengan bis yang disponsori oleh Akashi, mereka mengadakan kemping di pedalaman gunung.

Tadinya Furihata sudah menolak habis-habisan untuk ikut, karena dia tidak merasa nyaman berada di sekitar aura dominan Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kuroko memaksa. Akhirnya dia dengan pasrah ikut acara kemping ini.

"Ayo, Furihata-kun, kita menanak nasi." Kuroko berkata dengan datar, lalu berbalik pergi. Furihata pun mengikutinya dengan helaan napas berat.

xXx

Furihata duduk bersandar di sebuah batu besar sambil menikmati barbekyunya. Terlepas dari adegan pemotongan beraura psycho yang dilakukan Akashi, daging bebeknya enak sekali. Furihata merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika Akashi berjalan menuju dirinya dan dengan santai mengambil tempat duduk di samping Furihata.

"Bagaimana barbekyunya?" Tanya Akashi. Di piringnya terdapat tiga tusuk sate yang terdiri dari daging bebek, sapi, dan sayuran.

"E-enak." Jawab Furihata setelah bersusah payah menelan makanannya. Rasanya seenak apapun makanan yang masuk, kehadiran Akashi membuat Furihata kesulitan menelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akashi mencomot satenya dan makan dengan tenang. Furihata berusaha tenang, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Akashi tidak akan menusukkan tusuk sate ke matanya tiba-tiba.

"Kudengar dari Tetsuya kau bekerja di bank?" Tanya Akashi, membuka percakapan.

"I-iya." Sahut Furihata. Merasa tidak enak jika tidak membalas, akhirnya Furihata bertanya, "A-Akashi-san sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Hmm… pekerjaanku banyak jahit-menjahitnya." Jawab Akashi. Tatapannya menerawang.

"Umm.. Akashi-san menjahit pakaian? Konveksi-kah?" Tanya Furihata lagi.

"Bukan, kok." Sahut Akashi tenang. Dia mencomot satenya lagi, lalu menambahkan setelah setelah selesai menelan, "aku tidak menjahit pakaian."

"Lalu menjahit apa?" Furihata tampak bingung.

"Kulit."

"Kulit? Kulit buaya? Seperti di perusahaan pembuat tas atau sabuk?"

"Bukan. Aku menjahit kulit manusia." Akashi menatap Furihata dengan mata dwiwarnanya yang menyala-nyala. Dia mencomot daging dari tusuk satenya dengan _background_ bayang-bayang sesemakan yang gelap, menambahkan efek horor di mata Furihata.

Furihata langsung kaku. Dia berharap bisa lari sebelum Akashi benar-benar menusukkan tusuk sate ke matanya.

"Yah, daging juga sih. Juga membelah perut atau dada atau bagian lain…." Wajah Furihata langsung pucat pasi.

_Tidak, Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia membunuhku!_

"Furihata?" Akashi mengangkat alis. Dia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Furihata, yang sudah pingsan dengan mata terbuka.

"Padahal aku baru mau bilang kalau aku dokter forensik." Gumam Akashi dengan kening berkerut, lalu melanjutkan makan satenya.

* * *

A/N : Muahahaha… ga nyangka jadinya kayak gini. Awalnya sih saya cuma berpikir lagu potong bebek angsa kok agak psycho, terus jadilah fic ga jelas ini. Saya tetep berpendapat muka Akashi itu ganteng-ganteng psycho, hihihi…

Oh iya, soal yang dokter forensik itu hasil saya nonton film-film detektif. Pekerjaan dokter forensik kayaknya banyak jahit-menjahitnya, dan bedah-membedah juga (dokter bedah juga iya, sih, cuma saya pengen aja jadiin Akashi dokter forensik, hahaha). Yah, ini hasil nonton sih. Jadi kalo dari reader ada yang beneran dokter forensik atau hendak menjadi dokter forensik, boleh koreksi kok…

Akhir kata, makasih udah mengerahkan tenaga untuk membaca. Silahkan review kalau berniat, kalau tidak ya ndak usah.

Salam cinta damai,

eileithyiakudo


End file.
